Ridiculous
by Uphill Both Ways
Summary: It's ridiculous when Shizuo starts becoming jealous of a cat. Shizaya.


It was ridiculous. He _knew_ it was ridiculous, too. The fact that he knew made him wonder why he couldn't ignore the burning in his chest. If he could help it, then he wouldn't feel so ridiculous himself. He _was_ jealous of a cat after all.

Shizuo watched frustrated from his seat at the marble island, resting his head on his hand while his boyfriend fawned over the fuzzy creature perched on the couch. The blond could almost _swear_ that the little thing was smiling smugly, just rubbing the attention in Shizuo's face as it purred louder still. Lately, it seemed as though Izaya was more affectionate to the _kitten_ than Shizuo, and the blond was seriously regretting letting his boyfriend keep it.

Absolutely _ridiculous_.

Shizuo barely noticed the brunette giving him an odd stare. "Shizzy-chan, I think you're scaring Vera." Izaya cradled the black fur-ball in his arms, noticing how the cat stiffened at Shizuo's intense glaring. The blond started from his thoughts, and looked from the crimson eyes of the kitten, to his boyfriend's slightly concerned ones. The only attraction Shizuo held for the creature was it's resemblance to Izaya, otherwise the feline was a nuisance.

"She's fine. Shouldn't you be taking her on a walk or something?" Izaya looked incredulously at his boyfriend, seeing a flash of anger in the mocha eyes. "Now you're just being ridiculous." 'Don't I know,' Shizuo thought glumly, ignoring the glare sent his way. "That _thing_ is a waste of space and money, it doesn't even _do_ anything." Shizuo knew he was acting childish, slight shame burned at his cheeks, but he couldn't help feeling defensive. "I _really_ don't see why you hate poor Vera so much; she's never done anything to you," the brunette started acting protective towards the kitten, plopping himself down on the couch and rubbing Vera's head reassuringly. The cat seemed offended by Shizuo's statement, and flattened her ears, baring her teeth at the blond.

Shizuo snorted, rolling his eyes and flipping through the bland newspaper on the table. The first few days after they had gotten the cat, anytime Shizuo had tried spending time with Izaya or had the brunette's attention, the kitten would pop out of nowhere and climb all over Izaya, stealing his attention. Whenever Shizuo was alone and ended up in the same area as the cat, it would hiss at him or even nip at his heels as he walked around, pestering him to no end. Only the wrath of his boyfriend stopped Shizuo from killing the feline. Not to mention, the black mass of fur seemed heaven-sent to Izaya, Shizuo hadn't seen his boyfriend fawn over anything before the cat. Well, other than Shizuo, fatty tuna, and the general human race.

In the midst of Shizuo's fuming, slender arms wrapped around his waist, and a chin rested gently on his shoulder. Izaya hummed, closing his eyes while embracing his boyfriend. "Why don't we go do something? We haven't gone anywhere in a while. Plus we've been so busy I barely know what's going on with you anymore, despite my amazing information broking skills." The brunette smiled at this, opening his eyes hopefully and gazing at Shizuo. The blond opened his mouth to reply—

"_Meow_."

Both heads turned suddenly to the object of distraction, and stared at the innocent-looking kitten perched on the marble countertop beside them. A vein throbbed in Shizuo's head, expecting the warm arms that surrounded him to break off any second and tend to the cat's needs. The blond was surprised as his boyfriend scowled and looked warningly into the kitten's questioning orbs. "Ah-ah, Vera, Shizzy-chan and I are busy now." The black kitten didn't appear to like that answer, puffing it's fluffy chest out in a show of pride, and mewled once more for attention.

Izaya sighed, sliding his arms slowly away from his boyfriend's waist, _feeling_ the disapproval in the blond's gaze, and grasped the pathetic creature in both hands. The kitten immediately went ecstatic, purring happily and perking her ears forward. "Looks like you've got business to take care of," Shizuo stated more bitterly than he needed to, already knowing the pout that would appear on the brunette's face and pretending to be completely immersed in the newspaper once more.

Izaya caught the dangerous look the blond shot the cat before disappearing behind his paper, as the brunette lifted the cat high above his head and looked into the identical pair of crimson eyes. He sighed as he realized why his boyfriend was acting so strange.

"Oh Vera, what _are_ we going to do with you?"

"Meow?" The cat swished its tail, the smooth fur brushing against the bare skin of Izaya's arm. The brunette could hear the mumbled threat from the blond sitting across the table, and giggled slightly to himself. Izaya put the cat down, ignoring the pleading gaze that would usually melt his heart. The informant padded slowly over to his boyfriend, who was still occupied with the newspaper.

Shizuo had actually managed to become interested in a column of the paper, his approaching boyfriend going unnoticed until a single hand pressed the paper sharply to the surface of the table. The blond looked up suddenly in confusion and a bit of irritation, before another hand wound itself through his hair and he was pulled upwards to meet Izaya's lips. They broke away from the kiss after a few moments, a little dazed and content.

"Oh Shizzy-chan, what _am_ I going to do with you?"

When the blond only looked at him questioningly, Izaya continued.

"Jealous of dear little Vera?"

The flush on Shizuo's face explained itself. Izaya smiled softly, tugging loosely on Shizuo's sleeve and pulling him from his chair.

"I wouldn't say _jealous_ as much as _annoyed_ at." Shizuo defended, letting the man pull him by the hand through their apartment. The soft touch of Izaya's hand in his sent warm memories flooding back through Shizuo's mind, and wondered how he went to long without the other man's caresses. It was all because of that damned _cat_.

"Sure, sure, Shizzy-chan. Whatever the case, I don't want you to forget that _you_ are on the top of my priority list." The brunette grinned as he said this, turning around in the middle of the sunlit hallway to face his boyfriend. Confessions of affection like these were rare to come by from Izaya, unless you were Vera, so Shizuo stood transfixed, mocha eyes glued to the form of his lover. Arms encircled his neck and Shizuo was pulled into another kiss outside the door to the couple's room. The blond's arms wrapped possessively around the brunette's frame, familiar desire rushing through his head.

"This being the case, I've noticed the tension radiating from you—" Shizuo opened his mouth to protest, but the informant shushed him with a finger pressed against his lips, "and I feel the stress as well. Which is _why_, Vera's fault or not, it's been too long since we've had sex, and to tell the truth it's been killing me." With this, Izaya smirked and Shizuo's cheeks burned. When the brunette wanted to be, he could be straightforward.

Within the next second, Shizuo smashed his lips back against his lover's, and they shuffled clumsily into their room. They fell onto the bed, Shizuo slamming their door shut with his heel, never breaking contact with his boyfriend's mouth.

For the rest of the night, Vera mewled helplessly from outside of the door.

For the rest of the night, Vera was ignored.


End file.
